Linternas de Esperanza
by Miss Nutella
Summary: La princesa del reino del Agua, Miyako Gotokuji, fue secuestrada el día de su cumpleaños número uno, siendo alejada de su reino, privada de cualquier cosa. Cada año, los reyes lanzan miles de linternas en una silenciosa petición de que alguien les devuelva a su princesa perdida. ¿Qué pasaría si el menor de los príncipes Him, huyera de su reino, encontrándola accidentalmente?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Linternas de Esperanza**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

Gozo y Felicidad.

Eso era lo que sentían el Rey Kioya y la reina Hikari al tener a su primogénita entre sus brazos. Una bebe preciosa de piel blanca, cabellos dorados como el mismo oro y unos bellísimos y profundos ojos azules que irradiaban mera dulzura e inocencia. En su reino, el reino del Agua, la llegada de la nena era recibida y celebrada por lo más grande.

Tras muchos años de matrimonio, el pueblo entero llegó a pensar que la llegada de un nuevo heredero nunca llegaría, a pesar del gran amor que se profesaban sus reyes. Sin embargo el cielo les había respondido trayendo felicidad y alegría sin limites al reino entero.

Miyako Gotokuji.

La más chica de todos los herederos del mundo.

La nueva heredera y próxima reina. Una nueva niña que además era una promesa entera para el reino. Los Gotokuji eran una dinastía legendaria, que poseían el poder de controlar el agua en todos sus estados, sin embargo, tras una eterna maldición, eran pocos los que heredaban tan codiciado poder.

Se creía que con él se podía incluso hasta sanar y manejar innumerables cosas con tal poder. Era deseado por muchos.

Sin embargo, ignorantes e inocentes de tal codicia en el mundo, los reyes alegres de tal acontecimiento bajaron la guardia del país. El reino del agua era uno de los más poderosos conocidos en todo el mundo, junto con los Reinos del Fuego, la Tierra y el Viento, que al igual que el reino del agua, poseían a las dinastías más legendarias de toda la tierra, poseyendo las cualidades más poderosas y extrañas jamás pensadas. Estos eran liderados por lazos de amistad entre los líderes de los mismos por lo que el mundo estaba en paz.

El día del cumpleaños número uno de la pequeña fueron invitados los reyes de los países vecinos. Keiko y Kenta Matsubara con su pequeña hija Kaoru, del reino de la tierra, Ayame y Tenma Akatsutsumi, con su pequeña hija Momoko del reino del viento, y Miku y Hiroki Him, con sus trillizos Makoto, Koiji y Hotaru del reino del Fuego.

Para simbolizar este día, los reyes lanzaron una antorcha flotante, que representaba a su pequeña, la luz de ese reino y de sus vidas. Una vez terminada la celebración, los reyes se despidieron dejado a sus invitados en sus respectivas habitaciones llevando a su pequeña a su cuna, cerca del balcón.

Todos cayeron en un profundo sueño sin percatarse que el desastre se avecinaba a sus vidas.

Un estruendoso llanto resonó en todo el palacio, despertando a los padres, abruptamente, sin embargo, llegaron demasiado tarde.

Una cuna vacía y una habitación sola era lo que dejaron en lugar de su adorada niña.

Buscaron y buscaron por muchísimos años, no hallando rastro de Miyako. La reina Hikari cayó en una profunda depresión, mientras que Kioya se convirtió en un hombre dolido y brusco. Los reinos vecinos brindaron apoyo a sus amigos en cada momento, y cada año, en el reino del agua se lanzaban millones linternas flotantes, como una silenciosa petición de que les devolvieran a su pequeña. Linternas de Esperanza.

Diescisiete años han pasado desde entonces y aun no hay rastro de la princesa perdida, haciendo que poco a poco se acabaran las esperanzas.

¿Se perdería por completo la fe? ¿O lograrían encontrar a la princesa perdida?

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_¿Qué tal? Aquí Miss Nutella con un nuevo fic. ¡Wiii, mi primer Universo Alterno!_

_Este fic salió ayer, que vi "Enredados" la película de Disney que hace referencia a Rapunzel (Como se escriba xD) _

_¿Saben? Originalmente, quería usar los nombres originales de los chicos, peeerooo, encontré una forma de usar ambos nombres, el original y que les he dado yo (?) así que será igual que en D:NH._

_Me pareció que sería un buen tema para mis chicos (Ok, sé que pensaran que enloquecí y eso, pero la idea me agradó), pero pues ya veremos si es un fracaso total o si realmente pega. Eso lo decidirán ustedes._

_La pareja principal serán Boomer y Miyako, pero obviamente, también apareceran mis queridos chicos restantes. Y buee, como habrán leído, me fume algo y les agregué "super poderes" o algo así, medio loco._

_En fin, cualquier duda, no teman en preguntar._

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, mañana xD_

_Besos,_

_Miss Nutella._


	2. Un deseo, Un sueño

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Linternas de Esperanza**

* * *

**Un deseo, un Sueño**

* * *

Los piesitos caminaron por los pasillos de la enorme torre, disimulando el ruido que emitían ante tanto silencio. Unos enormes ojos azules, cual el cielo de día, se asomaron por la ventana admirando la redonda e hinchada luna que hacía brillar la cascada que estaba frente a la torre.

Tomó a su amado peluche entre sus manos, un pulpo morado llamado pulpi, y lo colocó en el ventanal para que pudiera observar junto con ella lo que sabía se avecinaba.

-Observa bien, pulpi, son muy bonitos.

Y como si hubieran sido llamadas, millones de luces flotantes abrieron paso entre las estrellas del oscuro cielo, brillando al tiempo que realizaban ese glorioso vals nocturno. Los ojitos de la infante brillaron y suspiró con añoranza, parándose más de puntitas para ver lo mejor que pudiera el bellísimo espectáculo.

Era su quinto cumpleaños y como cada año, en la noche de su cumpleaños, millones de luces brillaban a la par sobre el cielo que cubría la torre.

¿Porqué siempre el día de su cumpleaños?

Miró hasta el último momento en que las luces parecieron llegar al espacio, y tomando de nuevo a pulpi entre sus brazos, caminó de puntitas por los pasillos, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su madre, Sakurako, pues sabía que si esta se enteraba que estaba hasta altas horas de la noche mirando las _"_Tontas luces flotantes", como ella las llamaba, se enojaría.

Llegó a su habitación, lanzándose sin cuidado a la enorme cama, hundiéndose levemente entre el esponjoso colchón. Suspiró alzando a pulpi entre sus brazos.

-Algún día, pulpi, sabremos porque siempre esas luces salen en mi cumpleaños.

Con inocencia le sonrió al inerte peluche y cayó profundamente en los brazos del morfeo, convencida de que, aunque su madre dijera que el mundo exterior era peligroso para ella, aquellas bonitas linternas, no podían ser malas.

~o~

Doce años más tarde, Reino del Fuego.

-¡Hotaru Him! –El grito ensordecedor de la bella reina del país del Fuego resonó por todo el palacio, mientras era observaba perseguir como si fuera una cría más a su hijo.

El aludido miró con el ceño fruncido a su madre.

-¡Es absurdo! –Respondió el rubio a su pelirroja madre, que corría tras de él cual alma que lleva el diablo.

Sus hermanos, Makoto y Koiji, gritoneaban y echaban porras desde el recibidor, alegando que su madre ganaría, mientras su padre miraba la escena con resignación. Todos sabían que Miku Him, era como una cría.

La mujer detuvo su carrerilla apretando las ropas de su hijo con furia. En su bello rostro era palpable el enojo hacia el menor de sus hijos, quien le respondía la mirada como si ella fuera Koiji o Makoto, no su madre.

-Póntelas, Hotaru. –Murmuró furiosa la mujer.

-No.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron, verde contra azul. Miku apretó el saco negro entre sus d_elicadas _manos. A Hotaru le pareció que así quería apretujarlo a él.

Y todo, había comenzado por la misma razón de todos los benditos años.

El cumpleaños próximo de la princesa perdida del país del Agua. La semana que entraba sería el cumpleaños número 17 de la muchacha, y como cada año, ellos irían en apoyo a sus amigos, Hikari y Kioya Gotokuji, los reyes del País del Agua. Sin embargo el menor ya estaba harto.

-Cada año es lo mismo, mamá. –Renegó impaciente. –¡Nunca la van a encontrar!

La pelirroja de ojos esmeralda lo miró infartada.

-¡Hotaru! –Regañó Hiroki enojado, su padre.

-Déjate de caprichos egoístas, Hotaru. –Comenzó a regañarle de nuevo la mujer, esta vez como su madre y no como una amiga. –Compórtate como el príncipe que eres, esta es una fecha especial e importante para Hikari-chan y Kioya-baka. Solo te estamos pidiendo un día, Hotaru, uno.

El rubio se acercó a su madre de mala gana, que le tendía el traje junto a su padre.

-Es un fastidio. –Gruñó caminando con paso imperioso a su habitación. Sus hermanos vitorearon, le habían ganado la apuesta a Sakuma, el chef.

-Paga, Sakuma. –Dijo Koiji. El hombre rodó los ojos entregándole un pomposo pastelillo.

Makoto se paró riendo y se acercó a sus padres.

-Yo hablo con él. –Aseguró el pelirrojo, mirando a su madre.

-Pues espero que tú si puedas hacer entender al cabeza hueca de tú hermano. –Dijo esta infantilmente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ayer aseguraste que yo era el cabeza hueca.

-Tú también lo eres. –Asintió para si misma, girándose en sus talones haciendo reír a su marido, sin embargo, abrió sus ojos rápidamente, chocándolos con los idénticos de su hijo mediano, que quedó paralizado a medio bocado. -Koiji, dame pastel.

-¡Es mío, mujer! –Ahora Miku perseguía al mediano y no al pequeño, reclamando postre.

~o~

Makoto Him llegó al cuarto de su rubio hermano menor, escuchándolo despotricar contra todo desde el otro lado de la puerta, soltó una leve risa y tocó tres veces la puerta.

-¿Quién?

-Yo, Makoto.

-¿Qué quieres? –Bufó Hotaru.

-¿Puedo entrar? –El silencio se hizo del otro lado de la puerta, y minutos después su hermano menor le abría el paso.

-¿Qué?

Makoto se tiró a su cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Normalmente tú eres el que hace esto, no yo. Pero que se le va a hacer. –Dijo Makoto, recordando la apacible personalidad de su hermano, que de apacible no tenía nada los últimos meses. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Eh?

-Estás muy amargado últimamente. –Señaló el pelirrojo. –Más que Koiji, y para que eso pase, estás grave. Antes nunca te enojabas.

-No tengo nada. –Gruñó. Makoto solo se dedicó a mirarlo, el rubio se sintió incómodo al instante, soltándole todo a su hermano. –Vale, estoy harto de mi monótona vida, ¿Contento?

El pelirrojo no entendió el argumento de su hermano menor.

-Pero tú vida siempre ha sido igual, y antes no estabas tan "harto". –Defendió. –Además, Koiji y yo llevamos la misma vida que tú, y no es aburrida. –Hotaru lo miró con ironía.

-Te la pasas viajando de aquí para ayá al País del Viento con Momoko y Koiji va detrás de Kaoru todo el tiempo para hacerle la vida imposible. Yo en cambio, me quedo a representarlos en cada idioteces del país y a vivir su vida aburrida y mi vida aburrida.

-Es mi prometida, que quieres que haga. –Señaló este. –Además, deberías saber ya del odio mutuo que existe, no te creas que nos es agradable viajar con ellas a todos lados.

-Si, Makoto, lo que tú digas. –Dijo este, no creyéndole ni pisca de sus palabras. Su hermano estaba colado por la pelirroja princesa del país del viento.

-Lo importante aquí, Hotaru. –Comenzó. –Es que actúes bien, como el futuro rey del país y…

-Tú serás el rey del País. –Recordó este, puesto que el era el mayor. El pelirrojo suspiró y se levanto de la cama para caminar a su hermano.

-Las aventuras llegan cuando menos te lo esperas.

-Ya lo creo, la mía esta muy cerca. –Aseguró el rubio, a lo cual, Makoto lo miró largo rato extrañado.

-Prométeme que no harás algo estúpido, Hotaru.

El rubio sonrió y empujó a la salida al pelirrojo.

-Hotaru…

-No lo haré, ahora, déjame un rato solo. –Dijo este cerrando la puerta detrás de Makoto.

-Más te vale, Hotaru. –Dijo negando con la cabeza. Sino, su madre lo asesinaría.

~o~

En medio del bosque del Reino del Agua, en la parte más profunda y escondida, una torre se alzaba imperiosa, adornando el bonito paisaje junto a una cascada y una risa cantarina que venía del interior de la antigua construcción, dándole ese aire de película.

Miyako encerrada en la enorme torre como de costumbre, mantuvo el equilibrio hábilmente entre las sogas que ella misma había atado para poder subir hasta lo más alto y poder pintar sus murales en la pared. Para ella aquello era tan común como respirar, aunque estuviera casi a veinte metros del suelo.

La luz proveniente de la ventana iluminó su rostro demostrando la belleza en la que se había convertido.

De estatura media, pero cuerpo bien formado, cabello rubio atado a dos coletas y enormes ojos azules bien enmarcados por espesas y numerosas pestanas, labios rosados al igual que sus mejillas. Su bonito vestido blanco se le ceñía al cuerpo, aunque estaba ya algo desgastado por arrastrase tanto en áspero piso.

Bajando hábilmente por una soga, suspiró con alegría y vitalidad, mirando a pulpi, su adorado peluche, regalo de su madre en su cumpleaños número tres, con los brazos en jarras a la altura de las caderas.

-Bien, pulpi, es hora de limpiar. –Dijo la muchachita, enredándoselo en el hombro y tomando una escoba vieja.

Su madre no tardaba en llegar de algún reino vecino con la nueva despensa y cosas que necesitaría para la semana o los días que fuera a estarse con ella.

Hizo lo suyo, preparando todo para la llegada de su madre, incluso, tomándose el tiempo para hacer galletitas con formas, preparar comida y demás. Caminó por la torre descalza aun con pulpi acompañándola a todos lados. Sonriendo dulcemente se dio cuenta de que aun había un espacio libre en la pared.

Juntando sus manos alegremente, subió de nuevo por las sogas, llevando consigo cuanta pintura, pincel y brocha pudiera llevar consigo. Detuvo su camino a la mitad, para admirar una de sus pinturas favoritas.

-¿Sabes algo, pulpi? Pronto será mi cumpleaños. –Dijo tocando con las yemas de sus dedos la pared donde estaba plasmado el enorme mural. –Y como cada año, las luces flotantes van a salir de nuevo… si tan solo pudiera…

Suspiró soñadoramente. Era su más íntimo_ sueño_. Cada año, esas pequeñas lucecitas que adornaban el cielo junto a las estrellas la hacían sentir que pertenecía a algo. Como si la luz que emanaban llamara un pedacito de su alma y se conectaran instantáneamente en su interior.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo algo tan superficial podía hacerla sentirse tan llena y alegre?

Recargó la cabeza en la soga improvisada de tela aun observando el dibujo. Su madre jamás la dejaba salir. Ella aseguraba que el mundo exterior no estaba hecho para ella, y que nunca podría sobrevivir allá. Que la gente era mala y solo buscaría quitarle aquello que poseía y que era tan valioso: _Su agua, _como su madre solía llamarlo.

Aquel poder con el que podía sanar heridas y rejuvenecer a su madre.

Solo por eso, sabía que tenía razón. Su madre le había contado que nadie poseía tal cosa allá afuera y eso haría que la gente quisiera hacerle daño. Por eso confiaba en su madre. Sin embargo, ella quería intentarlo.

La voz proveniente del exterior interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que bajara rápidamente a la pequeña y casi invisible puerta trasera de la cual solo su madre tenía llave.

-¡Miyako! –La mujer entró cerrando rápidamente. -¡Estoy en casa!

-¡Madre! –Chilló alegre. -¡Bienvenida! Hice galletas.

-Oh, mi niña, eres taaaan amable. –Dijo Sakurako cantarina riendo sola. –Debes estar alegre de que tu bella madre este de regreso.

La chica solo sonrió dulcemente, caminando detrás de ella, como si fuera su sombra.

-Pues sí, madre, lo estoy. ¿Y sabes por qué lo estoy más? –Cuestionó parando cuando su madre lo hizo.

-Oh, linda, no sé, nosé. –Dijo girándose hacia ella. Miyako notó que sus cabellos comenzaban a tornarse cafés de nuevo. –Primero ayuda a tú madre, ¿Qué tal, eh?

-Eh, claro. –Tomando las manos de su madre, comenzó a enviar agua a todos lados de su cuerpo, haciendo que al instante la mujer rejuveneciera.

-¡Perfecto! –Chilló contenta, pasando de Miyako.

-Eh, madre.

-Si, ¿Querida?

-Bueno, es que… ya va a ser mi cumpleaños y… -La mujer se paseaba por todos lados. –Yo, me preguntaba si por fin este año… tú… ¿Me… Me dejarías ir a ver las luces flotantes?

La mujer paró abruptamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Negó enojada. –Miyako sabes los peligros del exterior.

-Pero…

-No, Miyako, ni lo pienses, ¿Me oyes?, No puedes exponerte a todo eso. Y te he dicho que odio hablar del tema, así que ya no insistas más.

-Si mamá… -Dijo esta cabizbaja.

La muchachita tomó a pulpi en sus brazos caminando detrás de su madre de nuevo, deprimida. Jamás podría cumplir aquel sueño atolondrado de su mente.

~o~

Hotaru corrió por las calles del País del Agua, el reino de sus tíos postizos, con nada más y nada menos que con la corona de la que sería su prima postiza, la princesa perdida.

Hacía unos momentos que habían llegado al País del Agua y el se había dado la tarea de robar la corona, ¿Por qué? Fácil, para huir con ella, ¿Para que? Fácil también: Para alejarse de su reino y olvidarse de todas las idioteces de ser de la corte real, ¿Y la corona?, bueno, tenía que tener algo con que dejarles claro que estaba harto de todos y no quería volver.

A estás alturas, seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta y lo estarían buscando como desquiciados. Lo sentía por sus tíos y sus padres, pero por ahora, quería algo de libertad.

Sabía que era una soberana estupidez, y que su madre y su tío, el rey Kioya (que ahora no sabía si seguiría llamándolo tío) lo matarían y con justa razón.

Pero era_ su deseo_. Lo que más anhelaba, libertad y paz.

~o~

Makoto y Koiji esquivaron con agilidad a los guardias del reino del Agua, su hermano era un soberano estúpido.

¿Robarse la corona de la princesa perdida y huir como fugitivo? Era demasiado y no propio de su hermano menor.

-Me prometió que no haría nada estúpido. –Murmuró Makoto para si mismo, aunque por la distancia, Koiji escuchó.

-¿Tú sabías algode esto? –Makoto lo miró indignado.

-¡Claro que no, idiota! –Se defendió. –Pero parecía muy extraño cuando hablé con el hace rato. Se volvió loco.

-Hmp.

Siguieron su paso dirigiéndose a los rincones de todo el reino en busca del bruto de Hotaru, esta vez si estaba en problemas y aquello no pasaba nada seguido. Ahora, si, querían literarmente, lincharlo y quemarlo vivo. Kioya, su tío hablaba de castrar al que hasta ahora había sido su sobrino estrella y su madre pensaba en apalearlo y desheredarlo.

-Sólo espero que no termine tan mal. –Dijo por último Makoto, junto a su hermano.

~o~

Caminó jadeando más tranquilo por el bosque de las afueras del País del Agua con la dichosa corona golpeando su pierna a través de la cartera en la que la llevaba guardada. Por fin algo de libertad.

Estaba hastiado de ser el príncipe educado del País del Fuego, el gran Hotaru Him. Desde ahora, sería un simple y desagraciado ladrón. Boomer, el ladrón. Tenía todo bellamente planeado en su cabeza. Vendería la dichosa corona de su casi-prima, ganaría mucho dinero por ella, y con ese dinero viajaría por todos lados y se quedaría en un lugar lejos del País del Fuego y claro, del País del Agua. No tenía idea de si algún día regresaría, pero por ahora no lo haría.

Comenzó a correr de nuevo al escuchar como los galopes de los caballos se acercaban a hacia su dirección y sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró entre unos arbustos y lianas. Observó los caballos pasar notando en la sillas de montar la insignia del País del Agua y detrás de ellos, logró observar a peludito, la bestia que cuidaba el País del fuego.

Respirando con dificultad se tiró atrás, con esa bestia podrían encontrarlo rápidamente.

Volteó y fue ahí cuando descubrió que había una entrada disimulada con muchas lianas, ramas y arbustos y rápidamente, se metió intentando ocultar su olor de peludito. El estrés se disipó tan solo al mirar el paisaje oculto detrás de tanto árbol.

Una enorme cascada rodeada de arboles frutales, florales y lo que eran el canto de pajarillos adornaban el paisaje con una enorme torre en medio.

Escuchando la voz de Peludito, corrió hasta la torre, comenzando a escalarla hasta la enorme ventana, por más alta que fuera a través de las gruesas enredaderas que colgaban de ella.

Entrando de un salto, cayó abruptamente al frío suelo, sin embargo se reincorporó feliz.

-¡Sí! ¡Me he escapado!

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la cabeza de dolió endemoniadamente y todo se le puso negro y lo último que vio fue un vestido blanco larguísimo.

* * *

_Hola ^^ Aqui la conti de este improvisado fic._

_Un deseo de Hotaru un sueño de Miyako._

_¿Qué tal? ¿Está muy infantil? díganme ustedes, ustedes son los que saben :)_

_En fin, sinceramente, les agradesco tanto sus reviews como no tienen idea, la mayoría son escritoras y creo que saben lo feliz que es alguien cuando checa su fic y tiene aunque sea un review. Muchas gracias :)_

_Miss Nutella_


	3. Mi Nombre es

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z y Enredados, película Disney, no me pertencen.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: ****Hotaru Him: **Boomer. **Makoto Him: **Brick. **Koiji Him: **Butch.

*Además, en capis pasados había puesto a la madre de Miyako como Sakurako, pero en este lo he cambiado a Sedusa. Se que son la misma persona, pero creo que como Villano es mejor ella xD, además, se parece a la bruja de la película. Ya después cambiaré el nombre de los demás capis.

* * *

**Linternas de Esperanza**

* * *

**Mi nombre es…**

* * *

Miyako se llevó las manos a la boca aun con el sartén en las manos, el mismo que había usado para defenderse de aquel intruso que había entrado por la ventana.

-Oh, no pulpi… creo que… -La chica se agachó a la altura del desmayado rubio, asustada. - ¡Hay no! ¿Y si lo maté?

El peluche cayó del hombro de la muchacha al suelo e inmediatamente, esta lo tomo de nuevo, poniéndolo cara a cara con el desmayado individuo.

-¿Tú que crees? –Le preguntó, el pulpo de felpa solo se ladeó débilmente. –No, no, no…. Mamá está por llegar, no puedo dejar que lo vea... ¡Pulpi, ¿Qué hago?!

Su madre, Sedusa, había salido rápidamente al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban, pero no tardaría mucho. Su madre la mataría. Se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo inerte del joven boca abajo y ver que su cuerpo subía y bajaba levemente le indicó que seguía con vida. Por lo menos ese extraño estaba vivo. Aun así tenía que esconderlo.

-Santos reyes… -Susurró algo atemorizada. Con cuidado y delicadeza, volteó al joven hacia arriba y entonces pudo apreciar su rostro. Tan solo hacerlo, sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor. Ella nunca había visto a un chico, así que no sabía nada sobre eso, pero estaba segura de que era guapo.

Quedó estupefactamente maravillada mirándolo unos segundos, pero entonces, aquel joven comenzó a soltar gemidos, indicándole que pronto despertaría.

-¿Q-Qué… -No pudo preguntar mucho, porque Miyako volvió a tomar el sartén y lo estampó con su mejilla. Casi juró ver a pulpi recriminarle con su afelpada mirada.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo mataré si sigo así! –Chilló angustiada. Después cayó en cuenta de que había noqueado a un extraño, una persona del exterior. -¡Sí, pulpi, lo hice!

Vitoreó alegre, se lo diría a su madre. Ella todo el tiempo le decía que los peligros del exterior eran infinitos y que ella nunca podría defenderse po si misma y que terminaría muriendo. Pero ahí estaba, lo había logrado. Un extraño había caído por su ventana y ella lo había dejado inconsciente. ¡Dos veces! Tal vez si se lo contaba a su madre, ella podría convencerla de que era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse afuera.

Con ese positivo pensamiento se levanto y tomó al chico por los brazos, arrastrándolo con dificultad por el suelo de la torre, haciendo que el pobre chico se golpeara con casi todo lo que estaba a su paso ¡Pero es que él era muy pesado!

Demoró demasiado tiempo para decidir donde lo dejaría, pero al fin después de pasar por muchos lugares y golpearlo en muchos otros, decidió meterlo en el viejo armario que nunca usaban. Claro, fácil pensarlo, difícil hacerlo. Ese chico era muy pesado para ella, cuando intentó reincorporarlo, se le cayó al menos tres veces, a la cuarta vez logró meterlo de golpe, pero al cerrar la puerta, se le vino encima y cayó sobre ella.

La sangre se agolpó de nueva cuenta en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Oh pulpi, esto es muy difícil… además… su estómago es muy picudo… -Murmuró adolorida y avergonzada. Lo volteó de nuevo y sus ojos viajaron al lugar que era "picudo", encontrándose con una bolsa de cuero colgada a su pecho que no había percibido.

Ella no quería ser una fisgona, pero la curiosidad le ganó. Nunca había visto muchas cosas del exterior, así que siguiendo un impulso, tomo la bolsa de cuero y la abrió, encontrando algo que la dejó sin aliento.

Una corona.

Una bella corona de oro con unas bonitas piedras azul de todas las tonalidades que adornaban delicada y perfectamente la ya preciosa corona. La tomó entre sus manos y la examinó cuidadosamente. Quería ponérsela, _necesitaba _ponérsela. Instantáneamente sintió nostalgia sin entenderlo.

Miró con cautela al intruso y se preguntó que hacía ese chico con una corona tan bonita metida en una bolsa de cuero tan fea. El rubio soltó otro gemido y ella se apresuró a quitarle la bolsa del pecho, guardando la corona. Luego logró por fin meterlo en el armario, esta vez poniendo algo para atorar la puerta.

-¡Miyako!

Se sobresltó. Aventó la bolsa debajo de la cama y bajó las escaleras con pulpi entre sus brazos.

.

~o~

.

Momoko Akatsutsumi quería golpear en ese instante a su estúpido prometido –Sí, ¿Pueden creerlo? Comprometidos con 18 años y desde hace tres–, Makoto Him.

En cuanto sus tíos postizos, Kioya y Hikari habían anunciado el robo de la corona de su hija perdida, tanto los países del Viento, como de la Tierra había partido camino hasta el país del Agua para ver a sus amigos, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el ladrón de la corona, era nada más y nada menos que el hijo menor de sus otros tíos postizos, y futuros suegros, Hotaru Him.

Ella había estado totalmente estupefacta, tanto, que al principio creyó que era una vil broma de los hermanos del chico para ella y su amiga Kaoru, la princesa del país de la Tierra y prometida de Koiji Him, pero tras ver la mirada de preocupación de su dulce tía Hikari, la desquiciada de su tío Kioya y la endemoniada de la madre del presunto ladrón, su tía Miku, supo que no era mentira.

No esperó más y corrió con Makoto a que le contara lo que había sucedido y ahora quería ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

-¿Cómo dices? –Siseó.

El chico rodó los ojos.

-Mira histérica. Ya te dije. –Se cruzó de brazos. No quería ponerse a armar jaleo, porque estaban en el salón principal del castillo del Reino del Agua, el Reino de sus tíos Kioya y Hikari –aunque no sabía si terminarían odiándolos por la idiotez de Hotaru –y aunque ya la gente estaba acostumbrada a los escándalos que armaban sus hermanos y él con las princesas del Reino del Viento y de la Tierra, esta vez la situación era delicada.

-¡No me llames así, idiota! –Le chilló. –Es que simplemente no puedo creerlo, tu sabías que Hotaru iba a hacer esto y no hiciste nada.

-¡Eh, yo no sabía! Dije que lo notaba raro, no que lo sabía, ¿Ok? –Ella le miró mal y luego suspiró.

-¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Hotaru? –Murmuró revolviéndose el flequillo. –Esto no es propio de él.

-Pienso lo mismo. –Dijo Makoto. –Ese estúpido enano nos metió en problemas a todos.

-Mi tía Miku lo va a matar. –Volvió a decir preocupada, pensando en lo sanguinaria que a veces resultaba la madre de los trillizos. Him mayor resopló.

-Por millonésima vez, no le digas tía a mi mamá. –Casi rogó con irritación, la chica le miró mal.

-¿Por qué no, Him?

-Eres mi prometida. Que le llames tía a la madre de tu futuro esposo suena como a incesto. –La chica se sonrojó y le dio un golpe algo fuerte, nada propio de una princesa.

-¡Estás idiota! Y cierra el pico que yo le digo a mi TÍA como yo quiero. –Makoto rió con burla, le encantaba molestarla, porque realmente, desde que era un pañal andando los habían enseñado a llamarse entre ellos como si fueran parientes por el cariño que se tenían, así que no le molestaba si le decía tía a su madre. Pero verla enojada no tenía precio. -¡Y no me recuerdes que estoy atada a ti de por vida, imbécil!

El sonrió socarrón.

-Oh, por favor, te encanta. –La tomó de improvisto por la cintura, estampándola contra su pecho. –Deberías considerarte afortunada, muñeca. –Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, pero lo apartó de un empujón.

-No empieces con tus tonteras, que ya bastante preocupada estoy con todo esto. –Pidió. El accedió aun sonriente. A los pocos minutos, los berridos de Kaoru peleando con Koiji resonaron por todo el salón.

-Ese par… -Murmuró el chico, resignado, por su culpa terminarían metidos en más problemas.

-¡Ese estúpido de tu hermano! –Venía espetando la pelinegra de muy malos modos. -¡Creía que era el normal de todos ustedes!

Cualquiera que la viera a simple vista, pensaría que sería una de esas plebeyas rebeldes del pueblo, con su cabello enmarañado, su manera tan brusca de hablar y el hecho de que se negaba rotundamente a usar un vestido o su propia corona, ya que según ella la hacía ver femenina y hacía que los chicos idiotas como los hermanos Him le perdieran el respeto.

-Mi hermano será estúpido, pero solo yo le digo estúpido a mi hermano, nena. –Defendió el pelinegro.

-¡Deja de llamarme así, Him! –Chilló moribunda. Tal vez era el hecho de que venían del interrogatorio, o más bien, que su hermano venía del interrogatorio y no le había querido contar nada a Matsubara.

-¿Qué dijeron, Koiji? –Preguntó Momoko. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Un montón de preguntas estúpidas sobre si somos cómplices del robo. Quieren que tú vayas. –Señaló a Makoto, que se vio cansado de tanto ajetreo.

-¡Deberían de estarlo buscando, no interrogando cosas estúpidas! –Chilló Momoko, tomándose de los cabellos. –Así para cuando terminen sabrá Dios sonde estará Hotaru.

Makoto se encogió de hombros, por el momento no podría hacer nada, pero ya planearía algo para encontrar al impulsivo de su hermano menor.

.

~o~

.

-¡M-Madre! –Dijo la muchacha bajando las escaleras rápidamente. –Has llegado demasiado pronto. –Murmuró retorciendo con nerviosismo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Sí, ni yo me lo esperaba. –Aceptó Sedusa. –Pero pasó algo importante en el Reino y hay mucho revuelo por ahí, así que preferí esperar unos minutos más.

-¿Algo importante? –Cuestionó ladeando la cabeza.

-Si. Hubo un robo en el Castillo, al parecer se robaron la corona de la princesa del Reino o algo parecido.

Miyako se puso pálida.

Una corona robada. ¿Era mera casualidad que un chico hubiera salido disparado desde su ventana con una bonita corona durante el revuelo del robo en el Reino? Bajó la cabeza decepcionada. Si su madre se enteraba de que el chico que probablemente había robado la corona, se encontraba encerrado en el armario de arriba nunca se lo perdonaría, y nunca la dejaría salir a ver las esferas flotantes.

Suspiró.

Faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños número dieciocho y cada vez perdía más las esperanzas de poder ver las luces flotantes.

-Mamá yo… en una semana es mi cumpleaños y…

-¡Miyako! –Regañó. –Hace unas horas que hablamos de eso, basta hija. No saldrás de aquí nunca. Nunca.

Bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Si, yo solo… pensé que tal vez podrías traerme esas pinturas hechas de caracol de las montañas… para entretenerme.

La mujer la miró con falsa ternura.

-Claro, querida. Aunque claro, me demoraré una semana, supongo que no debe importarte, es decir, ¿Qué más puedes hacer sin poder salir de aquí?

La mujer rió cantarina y comenzó a tomar algunas cosas para el viaje, las echó en una canasta trenzada y se arregló un poco.

-Muy bien, ahora has tu trabajo querida, que una semana será demasiado tiempo. –Se acrecño a la rubia y extendió sus manos. Miyako suspiró y posó sus palmas sobre las suyas.

El agua comenzó a subir por los brazos de la mujer paseándose por su cuerpo rápidamente, pero mágicamente, sin mojarla.

-Muy bien, entonces, es hora de irme. –Dijo la pleinegra. –Ves, haré un viaje hasta aquellas lejanas montañas para traerte unas pinturitas. Deberías ver lo buena madre que soy.

Sin dedicarle otra palabra a su "hija" salió por la puerta, atascándola por fuera, como siempre hacía, para que no pudiera salir. Ella sollozó en su lugar.

-Solo quiero ver las luces, pulpi… -Murmuró abatida. Su mirada bailó hasta el armario y se animó de nuevo. Pero…

¡Estaba con un ladrón!

Su madre solía decirle que eran muy malos, andaban por los reinos hurtando cosas y huyendo por todos lados. Sin embargo… se moridó el labio indecisa, si el era un ladrón, conocía perfectamente el reino. Tal vez el podría…

Avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar al armario viejo, se puso a pulpi en el hombro y tomó su sartén para sentirse segura. Un ladrón debía ser de cuidado. Abrió el armario cuidando que el chico no le cayera encima. Cuando el cuerpo se estampó contra el suelo, lo sentó en una silla y lo amarró con unas cuantas sogas.

Le costó mucho despertarlo, pero cuando por fin lo hizo se sintió nerviosa y él no se mostró contento de estar atado a una fea silla.

-¿Q-Qué diablos? ¿Dónde estoy? –Miró a todos lados, enfocando por fin el frente. -¿Quién eres tú?... un… un momento… -La miró atentamente y se puso nervioso. –…T-Tía… ehm, digo, R-Reina Hikari?

Ok, después de robar la dichosa corona de la princesa, su hija, no se sentía en derecho de llamarla tía.

-J-Juro que explicaré lo de la corona… yo no…

-Yo no me llamó Hikari. –Dijo confundida la muchacha, sin soltar el sartén y parando al nervioso chico. –Me llamo Miyako y tú caíste de mi ventana.

El rubio suspiro de alivio ante esas palabras, por un momento creyó que lo habían atrapado y si hubiera sido así, estaba muerto, ni siendo el príncipe del reino del Fuego se podía salvar de la tortura que le hubiera preparado su loca madre.

-Bueno, dame la corona. –Pidió intentando zafarse. –Dámela y te dejaré en paz. Y podrás seguir aquí en tu… extraña torre.

Ella apretó el sartén.

-Así que tú si eres el ladrón de la corona. –Afirmó.

-No, solo… solo es prestada. –Dijo. –La devolveré luego.

-¿De verdad? –Hotaru no podía creer que la chica fuera tan ingenua. –Bueno, pues aun así, no te la devolveré, ladrón de coronas.

-¿Qué dices? –Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. –Esto no es un juego, rubia. Dame la corona y desátame.

-No. –Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. - Y solo para que los sepas, escondí la corona en un lugar que nunca la encontrarás.

Hotaru miró a todos lados.

-Está debajo de la cama, ¿Verdad? –Miyako se ruborizó al verse descubierta y le propinó un fuerte sartenazo, dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo. Cuando lo despertó parecía aun más aturdido.

-Listo. –Dijo. –Ahora si no la encontrarás. –Él chico la miró con irritación. –Y no te la daré a menos que me ayudes.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Después de que me dejaste inconsiente tres veces? –Ella le ignoró y corrió hasta su más grande pintura en la pared y se la señaló.

-Cada año, en el reino del Agua, millones de luces flotantes se esparcen por el cielo. Eso es en una semana más exactamente. Yo necesito estar ahí para verlas.

Hotaru hizo una mueca de sarcasmo. La primerá y única razón de pasar a ser un princípe heredero a un ladrón fugitivo de la corona de una princesa perdida fue el dichoso evento de las luces flotantes, y ahora, ¿Esta chica quería que la llevara a ese lugar? Estaba loca.

-No lo haré. –Dijo infantilmente. –Además… no creo que sea el mejor para llevarte después de lo que pasó.

-Si me llevas te daré la corona. Lo juro.

-Que no, rubia. –Miyako soltó el sartén desesperada y se puso a la altura del chico, frente a frente. Solo ahí el pudo ver el tremendo parecido a la Reina del País del Agua, su ex–tía Hikari y sobretodo, lo hermosa que era la joven.

-P-Por favor. –Dijo un poco nerviosa. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien que no era su madre. –Solo llévame. Llévame y te daré la corona.

Him suspiró, había pataleado, gritado, suplicado, amenazado, y nada había resultado. La chica no quería ceder. Recordó algunas charlas con Koiji y nunca pensó que lelgaría a tomarlas enserio.

-Suéltame o si no…

-¿Q-Qué? –Murmuró angustiada la chica.

-Me obligarás a usar un arma que nunca me he atrevido a usar con nadie. –Dijo seriamente y con mucha decisión, Miyako retrocedió un poco intimidada. –Y te lo advierto, mi hermano mayor me enseñó, y él es el mejor en eso. Es un arma mortal.

Ella no retrocedió, pero reafirmó su sartén. No se rendiría.

-Estoy dispuesta a enfrentarla. –El chico asintió, seriamente.

-Muy bien, tú lo pediste. –Seguido esto, hizo una mueca de concentración y bajó la mirada, para segundos después levantarla con un gesto entre tonto, ridículo y coqueto.

Miyako lo miró con una gota sobre su cabeza, y el chico, al ver que súper arma mortal no había funcionado renegó avergonzado. Nunca más seguiría los consejos de Koiji.

-¡Ayudame, por favor! –Rogó aferrándose a la silla. El echó la cabeza para atrás, murmurando maldiciones.

-¡Bien, bien, bien, rubia fastidiosa! –Dijo con el ceño fruncido. –Te ayudaré.

Miyako se emocionó tanto que tiró la silla hacia delante, comenzando a brincar por todos lados con pulpi entre sus manos. El chico se fue de bruces al suelo.

-¡Ah, mi arma mortal! –Se quejó adolorido. Miyako siguió hablando con pulpi, el peluche, sin prestar atención al amordazado y golpeado chico.

.

~o~

.

Makoto salió de la sala enojado, tremendamente enojado. Momoko intentó seguirle pero le ordenó que no lo siguiera.

Sentía las enormes ganas de destrozar algo del maldito Reino, o ir con el estúpido consejo del reino y partirlos en dos con alguno de sus rayos rojos. Koiji le siguió detrás, a ese, por más que le ordenó, bramó o chilló que se largara, lo siguió de igual manera.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Es estúpido. –Respondió. –Miles de preguntas, miles de respuestas que di y todo para que el estúpido consejo dictaminara lo que quisiera.

-¿Qué dijeron? –Reiteró molestándose.

-Van a deshacer todos los tratados con el País del Fuego y muy probablemente busquen venganza con alguno de nosotros dos por ser hermanos del oxigenado idiota.

-¿Qué quires decir con venganza? –Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé, pero no creo que quieran dar un paseo por un campo de rosas, Him. –A veces, cuando estaba de verdad molesto, llamaba a sus hermanos por su apellido. Koiji bufó.

-No podrán hacernos daño, mi tío Kioya hará algo. Está enojado con Hotaru, pero…

-Pero el no puede actuar si el estúpido consejo no está de acuerdo. –Dijo furibundo. –Y todo eso pasará a menos que…

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó.

-A menos que el imbécil de Hotaru regrese con la corona intacta y una muy, muy, muy buena y creíble explicación que lo justifique lo suficiente como para que no lo manden a un calabozo con leones el resto de su vida.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó. –Eso no va a pasar, Makoto. Si se robó la corona no fue para ir a pulirla. No creo que… Hotaru quiera regresar. –Le costó decir aquello, pero era verdad. Su estúpido hermanito menor no quería estar en casa. –No a menos que lo busquemos.

Makoto, que había estado furioso y desolado, abrió los ojos grandes y con una chispa de esperanza.

-¡Eso! –Chilló, alzando los brazos frenético.

-¿Y ahora que? –Koiji no sabía si preguntar, las ideas de Makoto era… bueno, mejor no decirlo.

-¡Lo tengo! –Lo zangoloteó con mucha fuerza.

-¡Hey, suéltame imbécil!

-Tengo la solución –Dijo aliviado –Vaya, no creía que fueras tan inteligente, hermanito idiota. –Lo jaló consigo por los pasillos.

-¿A dónde diablos me llevas, Makoto?

-Vamos con el consejo. –Se explicó. –Y de pasada por Kaoru, necesitaremos apoyo.

.

~o~

.

Después de que se le pasara la emoción, la chica cayó en cuenta que había tirado al rubio al suelo, y con cuidado lo puso en su lugar de nuevo, desatándolo rápidamente.

-L-Lo lamento. –Murmuró apenada, con pulpi en su hombro. El resopló indignado.

-Si, ya que.

Miró todo el lugar de arriba abajo sin poder creer que en aquel lugar tan surrealista viviera una chica con una sartén mortífera noqueadora de príncipes fugitivos y ladrones de coronas de princesas desaparecidas. De haber sabido que su arma mortal se destruiría, se habría netregado él mismo a peludito, la bestia guardiana del País del Fuego.

-Yo… bueno –Comenzó la chica. –Aun no sé tu nombre.

Si Miyako hubiera sido un chico, lo habría golpeado. Es decir, lo noqueaba con una sartén mortífera, lo arrastraba por toda su extraña torre, lo encerraba en un armario, lo volvía a golpear, lo obligaba a regresar el lugar de donde venía huyendo… ¿Y hasta ahora se le ocurría preguntarle su nombre? Vaya chica tan loca. Además, hablaba con un peluche.

Igualmente, el no era un tipo tan patán como sus hermanos con las chicas, o por lo menos, con las princesas de los países del Viento y la Tierra.

Suspiró.

No le diría su nombre real, sería peligroso.

-Boomer Rowdy. –Se presentó cruzado de brazos.

Ella le sonrió y levantó su mano para estrecharla con la del chico. Se miraron unos segundos eternos a los ojos y se soltaron. El trato estaba hecho.

.

~o~

.

Cuando terminó por aceptar, el creyó que todo eso sería fácil. Podría ocultarse con su nuevo nombre y llevar a la chica al espectáculo de las linternas, después de todo conocía a la perfección el País del Agua.

Como al principio dijo, creyó.

-¿Podrías bajar ya de ahí? Enserio, tienes problemas… –Murmuró mirando como la chica se aferraba a unas lianas de la torre, balanceándose como Tarzán a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, con el pulpo en su cabeza.

-E-es que yo no sé si podría… es decir… -Ella realmente parecía atemorizada. Llevaba cerca de diez minutos colgada de ahí, murmurándole cosas al peluche morado sobre si era correcto o no. Él ahora realmente comenzaba a molestarse.

¿Así de simple y ya no quería cumplir el maldito trato? ¿Después de todas las veces que lo golpeó? ¡Ah, no, esta rubia que se parecía a su ex-tía Hikari no le vería la cara!

-Es que… yo… -Ella se aferró a las lianas intranquila -…¡Tengo miedo!

—Miedo —resopló el rubio irritado y caminando hacia ella —, ven aquí.

Se paró frente a ella, extendiéndole sus brazos, ella seguía balanceándose como un simio, así que la obligó a parar y a descender, de manera que cayera en sus brazos. Ella se ruborizó con timidez por tal cercanía, seguía encontrándolo muy guapo, sin importar su ceño fruncido, que claramente era culpa suya.

-Gracias… -Musito avergonzada.

-Si, como sea. No es nada. –Dijo sin interés alguno, depositándola en el césped.

Los ojos de Miyako se abrieron al sentir el verde y fresco césped bajo sus pies, el viento chocar contra su cara y el sonido del riachuelo llegar a sus oídos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Estaba afuera, en el exterior.

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_Miss Nutella la irresponsable presentándose para el deber de actualizar su abandonado fic._

_Pasa que el otro día ví la pelicula y dije, Miss Nutella, es hora. Y aquí esta. La verdad no actualizo este fic porque es demasiado fácil u.u y el otro fic, Demashita: No Hai, es más complicado, y toda mi atención se centra en ese fic. Pero bueno, ahora que anduve desquehacerada con ese fic, adelante algunos capítulos de este :)_

_Así que... bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Como saben, este fic es una adaptación de la película Enredados de Disney._

_Besos a todos, _

_Miss Nutella :)_


End file.
